


An odd time for a meeting

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing, do not copy to another site, father!Charles Xavier, male!reader, son!reader, this was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon- Deadpool x male reader with Deadpool dating Professor X’s son. Reader is dating deadpool and introduces Wade to his father?
Relationships: Deadpool/ Reader, Deadpool/ you, Wade Wilson/ Reader, Wade Wilson/ you
Kudos: 48





	An odd time for a meeting

Your day felt as if it had been an extremely long, tiring and stressful one due to the multiple things that you had been doing through out the day; you had been sent on multiple missions by your father, and you also had to deal with your boyfriend, Wade Wilson also known as Deadpool to the masses, being more like an insane lunatic than he normally would have been. You imagined that this small, subtle and sudden change in his behaviour had stemmed from the fact that earlier that day you had asked him if it would be alright to if you were to introduce him to your father, Charles Xavier.

As you crawled in between the thin blanket and sheet, turning off the light that sat on your night stand next to your bed a thought had come to mind; what if the reason as to why Wade acted the way he did around you earlier on in the day when you brought up the subject of meeting your father is because he was not ready to meet him? Or perhaps it was because he didn't want your father rooting through his thoughts or memories for something? Both in your opinion were equally as valid as the other to be reasons as to why he acted the way he did and decided that it would be best if you left the subject for another day.

As you let out a deep sigh, one that came from somewhere deep inside of yourself you turned your head to look out of the open window of your room, the curtains and net curtain that you had put in your window stood still as ever in the warm Spring air. It is getting warmer and warmer with each passing day, before you knew it, your eyes were closing as sleep slowly took over.

It felt as if only a handful of minutes had ticked away when in reality it had been a couple of hours since you fell asleep. The sound of someone falling through your window and a yelp grabbed your attention, jolting you up right and out of your dreamless sleep with a start, your heart damn near bursting out of your chest.

"Who the fuck leaves a random ass fucking cactus on the windowsill of their room?" A familiar voice asks in a slightly higher pitch tone of voice than usual, this followed by yet another thump in the darkness that surrounded you and this new comer. You made a small noise, rubbing your hands over your eyes as if it would help them adjust to the darkness, when it didn't help, you reached over and turned the light, only to be met with Wade, in his usual get up - although it does hold a couple of holes here and there. 

"Wade," you groaned out and pressed the base of your hands to your eyes gently, being careful to not apply too much pressure. "What the hell are you doing here this late at night?" You asked him, dropping your hands to your lap and waited for him to answer.

"What? No 'hi, how's your balls from the cactus I put right in front of the window to keep intruders out'?" He shot back from the floor. His mask is on, but you could tell by the playful tone of his voice that he had a smile on his face.

"You seem fine to me." You responded, pushing the blanket from your legs and slipping out of bed where your feet were met with the scratchy surface of your thin carpet. You noticed that your cactus had been knocked over upon Wade entering your room and made a mental note to fix it in the morning when you happen to be less tired. "What are you doing here, Wade?" You asked him again, hoping for a proper answer as you held a hand out for him to take so that you could help him up.

"Well, you did say you wanted to introduce me to your dad." He reminded you, taking your outstretched hand, grunting as you pulled him to his feet. He stumbled somewhat theatrically into your chest before wrapping his arm around you tightly, you couldn't help the smile that came across your face.

"I was hoping for a more... Time appropriate meeting." You told him, your free hand sneaking up to his mask, your fingers curling under the edge of his mask and carefully peeled it back to reveal his scar ridden face.

Wade made a little face at this, taking a step away from you and letting your hand go. "Well," he started, snatching his red and black mask from your hand and slinging it over it shoulder - as if he was trying to aim for a coat rack that wasn't there, the mask dropping to the floor softly behind him," you did say when I felt up to it." You groaned internally, you had indeed told him that the last time you saw him.

"And you're choosing now?" You asked him, dropping your arm to your side. "Of all the worst times in the day for me to introduce you to my dad, you're choosing the middle of the night?" You pressed, moving around him and your bed to get to the door of your room.

"I think now is the perfect time to meet him." He answered, turning swiftly to follow you to the door that you now have open, your hand on the door handle as if you're beckoning him to exit your room. You gave him a pointed look, brow arched as you watched him march out of the room and into the cool hallway outside. "That way he won't get up and run away when he sees my face, he'll be too tired." He joked, you knew he made jokes when he was feeling vulnerable, but didn't want to show it. 

You couldn't help but roll your eyes at his poor excuse of a joke. "You know my dad is in a wheelchair Wade. That's not funny." You closed the door behind yourself as you stepped into the hallway behind him, gently tapping his arm with the tips of your fingers, asking him to follow you. You knew that your father would be up still. He was always working late, which meant that you couldn't really tell Wade he wasn't up and not to mention your father probably felt as if something was off.

You heard a faint apology from Wade, hos voice quiet but you could hear him in the silence of the night. "This place is quiet. Why is it that every time I come around here there's no other mutants sulking around?" He asked you, you snorted out a small laugh, looking over shoulder at him. 

"That's because they're all asleep. As for the other times... I am guessing they didn't want to be dragged into one of your 'amazing' plans." You made air quotes upon saying amazing, the corner of his lips quirking up at the corners. This is why he loves you, your ability to make jokes about things. 

"Well, they lucked out. I am charming." He retorted.

"Oh yeah, totally charming." You snorted, leading down the stairs and through yet another hallway, "don't think and just be yourself," you reassured Wade as you both came a stop outside of your fathers office, the lights on inside.

"What's he going to do? Read my mind?" He said knowingly, looking to the left of himself. You blinked a couple of times, pinching the bridge of your nose to fight the on coming headache of your comedic boyfriend and twisted the handle, pushing the door open, you stepped in as your hand dropped back down your side.

"Dad, I would like to introduce you to someone, he's my boyfriend. Wa-" you started, only to be cut off by Wade carefully pushing you aside, one of his gloved hands on the frosted glass window of the office, pushing the door open wider to give him enough room, the door however hit the bookshelf behind it loudly, garnering the attention of the older male who sat behind the desk.

"Me. He wanted to introduce me!" Wade said, being his normal self.

"Wade." You wheezed out, the look of indifference on your fathers face honestly did not tell you much, the room went quiet as your father looked Wade up and down.

"I know who you are." Your father's deep voice finally cut through the silence making your heart skip a beat. "You're the one who's been taking two of my mutants on your escapades that almost gets them killed." His voice smooth and deep as he spoke, he seemed calm. Oh god you wished you knew what he was thinking right about now.

"That was me?" Wade asked, pretending to be oblivious to the facts, pressing his finger tips to his chest and shooting a look out of the corner of his eyes at you, a look that you barely noticed. It was playful.

A faint breathy laugh came from your father, "it is nice to finally meet you, Wade." He replied, making your hunched shoulders relax slightly.


End file.
